In addition to providing a means for entering and viewing data in tabular form, spreadsheets also capable of providing complicated computational mechanisms for processing a wide range of data. For example, financial computations may be performed on data in a spreadsheet by predefined or dynamic formulas within the spreadsheet. Furthermore, spreadsheet may import data from external sources or use external data in computations without inserting that data into the spreadsheet itself
With the proliferation of networked and cloud-based services, web applications are replacing locally installed applications such as productivity suites which provide word processing, presentation, email, spreadsheet, and similar tools to users. Due to various limitations such as networked connections, processing resources, and client application (typically a web browser) capabilities, integration of productivity applications such as spreadsheet applications into browsers leaves room for user experience enhancement. In addition to integration issues related to functionality and presentation of a spreadsheet application user interface through a browser, browser based web services typically include a number of features that may be complementary to spreadsheet functionality, but the combined use is commonly through manual interaction. For example, a web page may display a map and a spreadsheet object with calculation functionality associated with locations or similar information presented on the map. However, a user has to enter the information from the map manually into the spreadsheet object to facilitate the computation and receive results.